


Hazy

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butterfly Hybrid Harry, Fantasy AU, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Short, Summer, cat hybrid louis, scientifically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: A soft smile once again crossed his face as he heard the sounds of a dragonfly buzzing by his ear, likely sitting down on a tansy flower beside him. The marsh a few feet from Louis with the croaking frogs and the chirping of crickets serenaded him with the muffled laughter of children as he felt his body lighten, sinking against the ground beneath him and the cool breeze fluttering over his sweat-dampened skin. A content breath leaves his parted chapped lips.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Hello.  
> Harry is a hybrid butterfly and Louis is a hybrid cat. They both live on Triton (one of Neptune's moons) which is not possible, but in this world it is. It would be nothing like this but again, it is in this short thing. Oly accurate thing is the brightest stars and the distances. :)
> 
> Thank you, [Lynda for doing a quick beta of this.](http://www.wait4ever.tumblr.com)

Louis ran his hands over his face as he let out a deep breath. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, inhaling the thick warm air of the summer blowing around him before he leaned back on to his hands, the blades of long thick grass running between his slender fingers. He curled one hand a few times, feeling the texture of the grass against his skin with bites of sharpness brushing against his fingers. Louis opened his eyes and they danced over the bright blue and purple hued sky above him, the shimmers of spiralling pink and oranges of a nebula above. He smiled and his left white ear twitched as he heard the chirping of the birds, the breeze rustling the soft long white fur of his ears. It had been such a long day. 

A day filled with the rush of the world hurrying around him as if the end was near. The end wasn’t near and the people should have stopped to smell the flowers, Louis thought. Not just metaphorically speaking either. Stop and take a breath, take a moment to look up at the nebulae that covered the sky and the bright stars dancing in flickers, the distant vibrant blue hue of Neptune. 

He smiled at a woman chasing her toddler across the park. The girl’s tail was long and thick, spirals of curls bouncing as she ran in her sundress. The mother was tailless but had large flat ears on her head with tufts of fur. A sunhat in her hand had ribbons flowing out from the back as she chased the girl with the yellow sundress on.

Laughter surrounded him in his little bubble of the world - a semi-secluded area in the park under a large overgrown weeping willow. The sky was dotted with bright white clouds that built into large formations above him. He looked out, squinting into the brightness before he fell back with a content sigh. The thick green grass scratched at the skin of his back covered by his off white shirt. He starfished in the blades of grass and closed his eyes, inhaling the summer air around him. The thickness of the heat covered him like a blanket as the sun beamed down on him. 

He felt safe and warm surrounded by a thousand and one hugs, safe in the comfort of the sun and the grass beneath his weight and against his bare arms and legs. He’d kicked his slip-on sneakers off a few feet away and his bare toes wiggled in the soft breeze as it danced around him in a flurry. A smile crossed his face and he hummed in content. 

He’s found a moment of peace in the flurry of the world. A moment of quiet to just breath in and out, slow and deep to steady his mind, steady his heart and the calm the racing of the world that passed in a haze somedays. Today was good, but tomorrow could be better. He knows it’s one step at a time. It’s just one more day to get through the best that he could and he was doing his best. 

He could hear the mating calls of the Lilac-breasted roller in the distance, -imagining the birds in flight, their vibrant lilac and blue bodies with wings spread out drifting, floating through the air. A soft smile once again crossed his face as he heard the sounds of a dragonfly buzzing by his ear, likely sitting down on a tansy flower beside him. The marsh a few feet from Louis with the croaking frogs and the chirping of crickets serenaded him with the muffled laughter of children as he felt his body lighten, sinking against the ground beneath him and the cool breeze fluttering over his sweat-dampened skin. A content breath leaves his parted chapped lips.

A shadow blocked the red light from behind his closed eyes and he fluttered them open, squinting into the bright rays of white light that illuminated the background of a dark shadow of wings and his smile broke out wider, brighter.

“There you are, love.” Wings fluttered, sending wisps of air, drawing up dandelions in a swirl. Louis sat up, blinking a few times before he felt the warmth of a body join him on the ground in the long thick grass with a twin smile to match his own.

“Here I am,” Louis responded, leaning in to kiss the person beside him with a soft touch.

“Are you alright? You wandered off and I got worried.” A kiss was placed on his lips once more and Louis continued to smile.

“I’m great.” Louis smiled and his vision had adjusted. He continued to smile, his body filling with warmth as he saw Harry sitting beside him. His favourite being in all the galaxies that ever existed. 

Harry’s vibrant wings fluttered in content beside Louis as he reached forward and tugged a flower from a beige woven bag that he carried and handed it to Louis. “A buttercup for my buttercup.”

Louis brought the pink buttercup flower to his nose and breathed it in, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Harry, the love of his life with the soul as old as time, the thick butterfly wings of pinks and purples, sprinkles of greens that shimmered in the bright rays of the sun and fluttered with content. The being of his world and his everything. Always carrying flowers, always braiding them into his own long brown curls of hair and into the fur of Louis himalayan black tail with the specks of grey.  

Louis watched as Harry twisted off the end of a flower, wrapping green and blue shimmering ribbon on it before circling the flower crown in his hands. He looked pleased, like all the other times. Proud of his creation, he placed it gently askew on top of Louis’ head. Louis’ ear twitched and he leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Harry’s rosy cheek with a smile before he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. It was bare, like most days and the warmth of Harry’s skin radiated across Louis and he inhaled, smelling the soft smell of vanilla and lavender. A hint of orange hidden in the hair that tickled Louis' nose as Harry moved to grab more flowers.

“I love you to Neptune and back.” Harry’s voice was soft and content as he began to braid some flowers together with a hum following.

“But Neptune is only  two hundred twenty thousand, four hundred and thirty-eight miles away.” Louis feigned a pout, a spot of humour in his voice.

He felt Harry’s shoulders sag a moment before he fixed his posture, the beaming smile evident in his tone. “I love you to Saturn and back.” Louis could tell he was proud of himself. The hours Louis would ramble on about space science was sticking to Harry and it made Louis proud.

“But that’s only  one billion, nine hundred five million, five hundred ninety-four thousand, and forty-nine miles .” Louis snickered and he felt Harry shift beside him. He sat up and watched as Harry pulled out a bundle of feverfew and held them out to Louis.

“I’ll never be able to love you that much because you deserve more than that amount in love.” Louis smiled and took the feverfew, running his fingers over the small white blooms.

“Rigel, Orion, and Betelgeuse are some of the brightest stars.”

Harry looked over at Louis, blinking once, twice, and then smiled proudly. “And none of them shine as bright as you.” His dimples showed and Louis reached over, poking one.

“I love you.” He said, looking at the flowers in his hands.

“I love you, Lou.” He heard Harry respond and he smiled once again, but this time to himself. 

The world moved around them as they sat side by side. Louis soaking in the warmth of Harry and the sun. The cooling evening air of the summer day that would fade into the night. Harry hummed soft tunes to himself as he worked on another flower crown, twisting and braiding ribbons and flowers to his liking and showing Louis with such pride after each one was done. 

The buzzing of bees and dragonflies wisped around them in circles from flower to flower, the chirps and calls of the vibrant birds singing around them in the large overgrown trees that grew like mountains around them. The distant slow hushing of people leaving the park. The content world moved on with the two of them in their own little private bubble. 

Life would go on, another day would pass. Another moment to just stop, count to ten and take deep breaths in and out and count the beauty he could see. Count the soft sounds that echoed around him. Count the things he could touch and the flowers he could smell in the air. And just breath in this hazy world of life. 

Louis looked over, watching as Harry held a pink wand up to his lips and blew gently, forming large shimmering bubbles that lifted, drifted and floated away. One more smile for today. 


End file.
